Estática
by breakable bird
Summary: Estalla como fuegos artificiales. — Izumi/Mizuki.


**note.** hanazakari no kimitachi e © hisaya nakajo.

* * *

**— estática**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

El alma de Izumi cae en un sobre.

(No son más que fotografías.)

Akiha, ese idiota, miente sobre el «momento correcto» pero Izumi piensa que es porque él tiene ojos diferentes, especiales, una mirada que puede captar lo mejor de todo el mundo, y aunque lo odie, él obtuvo por completo la esencia pálida y líquida de esa niña tonta, Mizuki.

(Todo el mundo y el mundo de Izumi es ella.)

Es estúpida y obstinada y nunca se lo piensa dos veces antes de hablar, se preocupa por las cosas más irrazonables y no se da cuenta cuando alguien está a punto de notar que todo lo que finge ser (pero no fingiendo realmente, después de todo) parece a punto de desplomarse, como un castillo de naipes. Ninguna de esas cosas se notan en esas fotografías porque ella es hermosa, es encantadora, es dulce como una niña pero aún así es una _mujer_ —y él no puede olvidarlo, Mizuki ya no lo deja—. Es algo que lo carcome como el sonido de su risa, como los besos que le desliza en secreto por la garganta con ayuda de una lengua húmeda y roja que le cuenta secretos mientras ella lloriquea, un poco. Se sientan en la cama con las cortinas corridas y le muestra esa sonrisa amable de saberlo todo y no saber nada, e Izumi piensa que su corazón se va a salir o explotará como fuegos artificiales, y entonces todo lo que él va a ser es el recuerdo de un chico con una obsesión con el cielo («¿qué es lo más te gusta del salto alto...?») que ahora lleva tatuado un nombre cantarín en las venas.

Son imágenes preciosas que lo obligan a pararse y mirarlas porque ¿cómo se puede ser tan mona? Hay una en que tiene un mohín infantil en los labios carnosos y pequeños, la cara ovalada y los pómulos suaves parecen flotar, y sus ojos grandes y genuinos lo miran a través del papel.

(Izumi sabe, esas fotos están vivas. _Vivasvivasvivas_.)

Le preocupa, un poco. Le preocupa notar como sus pestañas se curvan sobre sus mejillas cuando duerme y cómo su cabello se siente agradable bajo sus dedos cuando lo revuelve, le preocupa ese gusto que raya en lo insano por observar su piel de melocotón, le preocupa comparar el sonido de sus pasos de bailarina con el latido de su corazón, le preocupa la necesidad de tomarle de la mano cuando cree que Nakatsu no está mirando (pero claro —_dolordolordolor_ agudo, como los ojos del doctor Umeda—, él siempre está mirando). Le preocupa seguir el camino que ella marca sin dudar y saber que está atrapado cuando da esos giros que flotan como agua, y lo que es peor (no, no tanto) es que le importa un demonio.

(Yo quiero que...)

¿De verdad no se da cuenta? ¿Lo que él murmura en voz baja contra su cuello mientras ella se ríe y le cuenta alguna vanidad, enterrando los dedos en su pelo? _(Yo quiero que tú, Mizuki—)_ Shin viene de visita al departamento que comparten, años después —cuando ella ya se ha ido y vuelto—, y mientras Mizuki sirve el té Izumi mira fijamente sus manos blancas y quiere abrazarla tan fuerte, tan fuerte, hasta quedar sin respiración. Su hermano sonríe con esa media mueca de burla (el toque de tristeza, por lo que podría haber sido sino —_yo la vi primero, yo la tendré_) y él piensa en Nakatsu que todavía suaviza el gesto al escuchar su voz, llena de ánimo inestable, desequilibrado, y ese modo que tiene Gilbert de bromear con ella, tocando el aire que deja atrás.

(—Mizuki, seas mía.)

A Izumi no le queda nada más para dar, y es como si ya ni siquiera tuviera memorias de ese seco vacío que atravesó cuando no podía mirar el cielo y no la había conocido.

—Izumi —tiene esa sonrisa, la que sólo le dibuja el color de los ojos pero no le dobla la boca. Se quita los zapatos sin ayudarse con las manos y deja caer la falda en un remolino delicado. La camiseta es de Izumi y le queda grande pero ella salta y la tela se eleva como el ala de un pájaro herido, de aquellos que recoge de cuando en cuando, ahuyentado a los gatos callejeros que da de comer.

(Mía, por favor. Mía, mía. _Te quiero._ No sabes cuánto te quiero, maldita sea.)

—Izumi —repite. Él se siente como si tuviera que sonreír, pero ya no es carne ni hueso ni sangre, ni mente ni deseo. Es un hombre, un chico y el tío más loco por Ashiya Mizuki que ha pisado la tierra alguna vez.

Mizuki está ciega. (No ve.) No sabe, no comprende, no entiende. Pero aún así, a su manera simple y dolorosamente compleja, le quiere.

Y ella tiene el sobre. (Ella es aquellas fotografías.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
